


Soft Kisses, Warm Feelings

by socioloeygy (loeyfy)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just lots of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyfy/pseuds/socioloeygy
Summary: As bestfriends, Chαnyeol's already used to Bαekhyun teasing him every now and then. It's just that things took a turn when the smaller decided to reduce the distance between them as a joke, with lips red and so inviting.Alternatively.Maybe kissing your best friend is not the best decision they've had but it isn't the worst either.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Soft Kisses, Warm Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. So this is just a small fic that I wrote for this Valentine's Day! I swear, this is just a poor excuse of fic to justify my cravings for best friends chanbaek who likes kissing each other.
> 
> It's a poor attempt with fluff too. It's cringy (I think). I hope you guys will like it though.
> 
> Enjoy reading this baby of mine ❤️

It's Friday and a holiday at that, giving everyone a well deserved long weekend. Students carrying small luggages as they stride on the hallway, bumping and brushing against one another. The dorm will be soon left with few students who chose to not go home.

Among those students is Chanyeol. Walking past against the current of the sea of students carrying luggages. Clad in his usual black hoodie and black jeans, Chanyeol tries his best to protect his little lunch pack. One that he just bought from the nearby mini-chinese store.

Thinking of it, the student would like to be one of these students that's excited to get home. To meet their family and spend the weekend with them. But he knows it'll be impossible to easily book a flight home.

If he could, he would but spending the weekend in his dorm doesn't sound that bad. Plus, he still needs to finish that one project that he's been delaying to do.

Upon reaching the front door of his dorm, Chanyeol immediately fished out his room key from the front pocket of his hoodie. Opening the door fast, hunger catching up on him.

After getting in, making sure his shoes are back on the shoe rack, Chanyeol set down his food on top of his study table. Then changed into a more comfy bottoms, his cotton shorts and went on to wash his hands.

As he settled on his chair, Chanyeol noticed how his phone repeatedly vibrated on top of his table. So he took it as he opened the lunch pack with his other hand.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol muttered when he saw Baekhyun's name filling his notification tab with messages. After reading every message there is, the taller decided to just call Baekhyun just so he could start eating as well.

A few rings and the call was picked up already.

"Yeol?" Upon hearing his best friend's voice, Chanyeol hummed and muttered a 'Hey' before taking his chopsticks to start on stirring the fried noodle a bit.

"Oh? Are you eating? Where are you?" Baekhyun asked when he picked up the sound of Chanyeol taking a bite. Realizing that it would take some time before he could get an answer, Baekhyun proceeded to talk again. 

"I did not go home as I was supposed to do. Let's just hang out in your dorm, okay?" Baekhyun stated.

"Sure. Aren't you going to do anything though? Requirements?" Chanyeol asked before taking a bite on a dumpling from his lunch pack. He heard a hum, as if his best friend is thinking. When Chanyeol was able to swallow his food, he spoke again.

"If you have one, let's do it together here in my room. Sehun went home anyway so I'm alone. You can probably stay here too for the weekend." Chanyeol suggested and not even a second he heard a delighted response from Baekhyun.

"Sure! Of course! I'll go there in an hour, I just have to clean some things here in my room." Despite not seeing Baekhyun, Chanyeol can tell that the smaller is smiling widely which draws a smile on his face too.

"Okay, Hyun. See you later."

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey, Yeol." Baekhyun said while nudging his best friend only to receive a hum. They've been doing their requirements for an hour already and he's almost done so might as well take a small break. 

"Yeollie." The smaller tried again, this time poking the taller's right cheek. "Look at me." Baekhyun added.

Sighing, Chanyeol averted his gaze from his laptop towards his best friend who's already sticking his lower lips out while staring at him. He has to admit that he always sees Baekhyun acting like this but he will never get used to him looking like  _ this. _

"What is it, Hyun?" Chanyeol asked whilst putting his laptop to sleep before putting it down on his bed. He's feeling thirsty all of a sudden so without any thoughts he stood up from his bed, leaving Baekhyun behind. Still pouting and following his movements.

"I'm bored." Baekhyun muttered, prompting himself to sit properly on top of the bed. His back hurts already and the headboard is not doing any better to help him be in a better posture.

"Finish your work then so we could do something fun." Sending a slight smile towards Baekhyun , Chanyeol then took a tumbler from the mini refrigerator just in front of his bed before drinking from it, thinking already what to do after finishing their school work.

After drinking, Chanyeol immediately returned the bottle inside the refrigerator but he did not expect to see Baekhyun already on his feet, padding towards him.

"Yeollie." The smaller whined, getting closer to the taller which made Chanyeol take a step back.

"Oh. What is it now, hm?" Chanyeol asked while reaching for the smaller's left arm, just holding onto him lightly. His best friend can be really greedy for his attention most of the time and it's something that he can't complain about. Especially when he finds it endearing and cute.

There's barely any space between their bodies but it's normal for them to get this close that's why it's not uncomfortable or awkward when Baekhyun pressed their bodies even closer. And despite the smaller's breath hitting his neck already, Chanyeol didn't budge; instead he wrapped his left arms around Baekhyun's waist.

"Clingy, as always." Chanyeol muttered followed by a chuckle that Baekhyun can hear and feel clearly. Smiling a bit, Baekhyun decided to look up at the taller. Their heights are not that far with 11 cm difference only but Baekhyun felt like Chanyeol got taller from that angle which made him smile.

Meeting the smaller's eyes, Chanyeol raised an eyebrow when he saw Baekhyun's lips pulling up into a smile.  _ Baekhyun always looks the best when smiling. _ Almost as if he's startled by his own thoughts, Chanyeol brushed it off immediately.

"What are you thinking, Yeol?" Baekhyun asked before enclosing both of the taller's cheeks with his dainty hands. Tip-toeing, Baekhyun's almost face-to-face with Chanyeol only to be pushed back with Chanyeol's index finger on his forehead.

"It's nothing." The taller managed to mutter before Baekhyun decided to drop his hands from Chanyeol's face. "Aren't you getting tired from standing?" Chanyeol added.

Shaking his head, Baekhyun licked his own lips before looking straight to Chanyeol's eyes again before lowering his gaze towards the taller's plump lips then back again to Chanyeol's eyes. 

"Hey, Yeol?" Baekhyun started, which received a hum from the taller so he continued speaking, "Do you know what day it is today?"

Confusion reflected almost immediately on the taller's sparkly eyes that Baekhyun thinks makes Chanyeol look more innocent than what he really is. "A holiday, right?" Chanyeol muttered.

Smiling, Baekhyun nodded before tiptoeing once again, this time he made sure to have their faces closer. This evidently shocked Chanyeol but the latter did not make any movements to push the smaller away. Pleased with the taller's reaction, Baekhyun darted his tongue out slightly again to lick his own lips.

"It's Kiss Day today, Yeollie." Baekhyun whispered.

Upon hearing the words from the smaller, Chanyeol's eyes immediately fell on his best friend's red lips.  _ Why does it look so inviting now? _ As he was just about to react, Baekhyun is already pulling away. The small giggles that escape from the smaller turned into delighted laughs in a matter of seconds.

"It's a joke, Yeollie." Baekhyun said in between his laughs. Stunned, Chanyeol only watched his best friend for a full minute before a smirk started appearing on his face. He cannot just let go of this playful little best friend of his that easily. Not when the urge to kiss him still strongly lingers in him.

Chuckling, Chanyeol then pushed his hair back using his right hand before taking a step closer to his best friend who only looked up to him with confusion marring his face.

"What is it, Yeol?" Baekhyun asked and before he knew it, Chanyeol's left arm was back around his waist— pulling him closer again. As Baekhyun bumped against Chanyeol's chest, he couldn't help but let out a light yelp. "Yeol—"

"Yes?" Chanyeol answered leaning down to get his face closer to the smaller, smirking ever so lightly. Upon seeing the smirk on taller's face, Baekhyun knew the taller's trying to get back at him which made him roll his eyes.

"If you're trying to get back at me, it's not gonna work Yeollie." Baekhyun said before smiling mockingly which elicited soft laughs from the taller.

"Really?" Chanyeol challenges.

"Really." The smaller answered confidently.

Nodding, Chanyeol pulled away slightly before bringing his right hand up to grab the smaller's chin between his thumb and index finger. Almost unfazed, Baekhyun watched— felt how his best friend's thumb then traced the skin just near his lower lips.

Looking up, Baekhyun then saw how Chanyeol's face got nearer that he couldn't barely see anything.

"Y-Yeol?" Baekhyun stuttered out as Chanyeol's hot breath hit a part of his face. Pulling away slightly, the taller looked at him in the eyes— sporting a soft smile, one that contrasts the glint in his eyes.

"You can't just joke like that, Hyun." Chanyeol stated and Baekhyun felt how the taller's thumb, the one against his waist, is rubbing his waist lightly— sending shivers down his spine. There's an unexplainable mix of nervousness, excitement and anticipation pooling in him. 

"Now, may I?" It was soft yet eager. The way those words rolled off of Chanyeol's tongue made Baekhyun's cheeks appear with a tint of pink.

"M-May you what?" Baekhyun muttered, almost too shy to even sound like he doesn't know what the taller is asking about.

"You know. This." That was the last thing that Baekhyun heard before he felt a pair of soft lips against his own. Lightly resting on it and he felt a sigh from the taller which made him close his own eyes and lean his body closer to his best friend.

_ What are they doing? _ Baekhyun would like to know— ask but when Chanyeol's lips started moving against his, all of his rational thoughts left him.

Taking a shaky breath, Baekhyun reciprocated the movements. Angling his head to the right a little, he felt how perfect Chanyeol's lips were against his. Soft lips pressing against one another, filling the gaps with each other's lips.

Baekhyun felt hazy and dizzy.

He never thought that he'd be kissed one day with his best friend and right now, he can't help but feel giddy. Chanyeol's lips kept its soft movements against his, making him hear all the soft noises that their lips were making. Filling his head with soft sensations that he never knew he would get with kisses like this.

Chanyeol feels great against him.

Baekhyun's hands travelled up to rest on the taller's shoulders, holding onto it to prevent Baekhyun from falling for his knees felt like they were about to fail him already. At the same time, Baekhyun felt how the hand on his chin left and moved on his side, just beside his waist— closely hovering over it.

The soft smacking of their lips then went on, moving and molding against each other. It took a few more minutes before Chanyeol pulled away slowly and the taller couldn't help but let out a chuckle when he saw how Baekhyun tried chasing his lips.

Tightening his hold on Baekhyun's waist, Chanyeol stopped the smaller from moving. "Hyun?"

A smile then appeared on Chanyeol's face when he saw how fast the smaller's eyes shut open. Baekhyun looks so pretty, Chanyeol thinks. With his pupils looking so blown out, cheeks tinted with red and lips looking so soft, swollen and wet.

"Are you okay?" Chanyeol muttered slowly when he noticed the lack of response from the smaller. He then saw how Baekhyun smiled while looking at him, responding with a nod before giggling.

"Let's do it again, Yeollie."

  
  
  


Chanyeol thought they would eventually get tired of kissing each other but a few hours after getting ready to sleep, they are still awake. With Baekhyun resting on top of him while Chanyeol's lying on the bed, nipping on the former's lower lips while rubbing Baekhyun's back using his right hand. If he's not mistaken, they started thirty minutes ago and it seems like Baekhyun became more greedy.

At first it was only lips but earlier, Baekhyun initiated on involving more tongue. That's why as Chanyeol grew tired of nipping the smaller's lower lip, he shifted on using his tongue to touch Baekhyun's lips. Slight licks then he leaned forward to capture the smaller's lips again.

It wasn't a soft kiss but not as hard either, for the both of them it's just perfect. A bit lazy but greedy and yet, it's relaxing for them.

A few more minutes and they pulled away.

"I'm sleepy already." Baekhyun whined and Chanyeol nodded on this, soothing the smaller even more with his hands rubbing on Baekhyun's back.

"Then, let's sleep already. Good night, Hyun." Chanyeol muttered before leaning forward to peck the smaller's lips. Smiling, Baekhyun rests his head on the crook of the taller's neck and mutters a 'Good night'.

As Chanyeol felt how Baekhyun's breathing became more stable, he can't help but think about the implication of the things that happened on that day. Sighing, he glanced down on his best friend before closing his own eyes.

Maybe some things are not meant to be thought through.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The kissing became a habit. Something that became a part of their routine too.

When they woke up entangled on top of Chanyeol's bed after that day, they greeted each other 'good morning's accompanied with a peck on the lips. And after brushing their teeth that morning, they spent a good thirty minutes of just kissing lazily before prompting themselves to grab some breakfast.

Today too, after their classes ended, Baekhyun and Chanyeol decided to study at the library. At first, they are indeed studying. Reading and typing hastily on their laptops. They were focused for two hours not until Baekhyun nudged his best friend and planted a kiss on Chanyeol's right cheek.

"What was that?" Chanyeol asked, fixing his specs as it fell off on the bridge of his nose. He rarely wears his glasses but since he's been facing the screen of his laptop these days, he opt on wearing it more often.

"Nothing. You just look— nothing. I like your glasses." The smaller then smiled before returning his attention on his own laptop. Thinking how he should stop kissing Chanyeol just because he finds him more attractive these days. He should.  _ Like really. _

When he received no response, Baekhyun thought that Chanyeol went back to his work too but he felt warmth against his left arm. It seems like Chanyeol scooted closer when an arm rested on the back of his chair too.

Turning his head again to ask, Baekhyun is already met with Chanyeol's lips against his. It rested there for a while before he was pulled closer and their lips moved on their own, as if on instinct. It's a soft kiss and Baekhyun feels like he's melting. Sighing into the kiss, Baekhyun grabbed a handful of Chanyeol's sweater to bring the taller closer.

The kiss went on for a minute before they decided to pull away from each other. They are still in a public setting despite the lack of students inside the library. With one last peck, Chanyeol completely pulled away.

"The librarian could have seen us, Yeol. I don't want to be banned from going here." Baekhyun said as he reached for the taller's right ear, just rubbing his thumb on it. Sporting a soft smile, Chanyeol chuckled and closed his laptop.

"You started it and well, let's just go to my room. No one can see us there." Baekhyun would like to think that his best friend is just joking but he can sense the seriousness lacing his words. And so, he smiled and nodded before proceeding on gathering his own things as well.

"We are just going to study, okay?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You said we're going to study?" Chanyeol whispered as he pulled away slightly from Baekhyun to let the smaller breathe. They are now in Chanyeol's dorm room, with Baekhyun sitting on the taller's lap— straddling him as Chanyeol keeps him still.

"We did, right?" Baekhyun answered before capturing the taller's lips once again, sucking on Chanyeol's lower lips slightly before licking it. Parting his lips, Chanyeol welcomed the smaller's tongue in before nudging it back with his own.

No, they did not try to overpower one another; they just touched and moved their lips and tongue in a coordinated manner. Soft and eager, almost greedy but not messy. The soft noises that their lips make and the soft whimpers of Baekhyun rings in Chanyeol's head. It's a pleasant noise if someone would ask him.

Cradling the right side of Baekhyun's head, lightly and endearingly holding onto it, Chanyeol felt how warm the smaller's skin was against his palm. How soft Baekhyun's hair is as it brushes against his fingers and how Baekhyun feels so delicate against him. Warmth and tranquility surged through him, calming every part of him.

Kissing Baekhyun always felt like that. Soft and heartwarming.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Midterm examinations are approaching in two weeks time and everyone's trying to meet the deadlines on time. The hallways are always packed, library's never without a bunch of students crouched down studying for exams and cafeteria's are like an extension of the library. It is a hectic time and Baekhyun feels like every fiber of him is already pushed to its limit.

He's been doing the same things since the past week and he barely met his best friend who's also busy running errands and doing requirements. Their kisses are barely there, always chaste and rushed. Baekhyun hates how it makes him feel empty and void of warmth.

He misses Chanyeol's warmth enveloping him.

And so, the moment that he finished his classes, he went straight to the taller's dorm. He already asked ahead of time if he'll be there by the time that his class gets dismissed and when he got a positive response, he can't help but feel giddy. More than the kisses, Baekhyun just really misses his best friend.

Almost as if he's walking but  _ running, _ Baekhyun reached Chanyeol's room in a matter of less than ten minutes. It usually takes him fifteen minutes since he doesn't like walking fast and the distance from the dormitories and the college buildings are not that far anyway.

Standing in front of the taller's room door, Baekhyun raised his hand to knock but just as he was about to, the door opened. There, standing in front of him is his best friend, looking tired and sleep deprived which drops Baekhyun's smile into a frown. He really hates it when Chanyeol studies hard like  _ this.  _ The smaller can even sense that the taller hasn't eaten anything yet.

Walking past the taller, Baekhyun invited himself in. He then immediately opened his backpack to retrieve some food that he fortunately received from an admirer. Don't get him wrong, the said person was rejected nicely but still insisted on giving the food to Baekhyun. And Baekhyun being Baekhyun, he couldn't decline.

"You haven't eaten, right? Good thing I have some snacks here." Baekhyun uttered as he fished out two sandwiches and a small tin box of cupcakes. He just wishes that they aren't ruined.

Looking at Chanyeol who's standing already just right beside him, "Come on. Eat already, Yeol." Baekhyun urges the taller.

With a sigh, Chanyeol nodded but moved to wrap his arms around Baekhyun's waist instead. The taller then rests his chin on the smaller's shoulder whilst closing his eyes.

"I missed you, Hyun." Chanyeol muttered closely on Baekhyun's right ear, making him feel the hot breath of the taller. The latter just nodded before facing the taller, making him feel Chanyeol's arms tighten around his waist and losing the weight of Chanyeol's head on his shoulder.

As he faces the taller, a smile is etched on Baekhyun's face. Leaning closer, their foreheads met and the tip of their noses touched. The position made Baekhyun feel more giddy but this time, he can feel Chanyeol's warmth wrapping him.

"Aw, I missed you too." Baekhyun happily said and almost immediately he felt Chanyeol's lips against his. Letting out a sigh, Baekhyun felt the emptiness in him being filled. The slow movements of their lips soon turned into a more eager one. They have never kissed like this, hurried and greedy to feel each other.

Lifting his hands to hold onto Chanyeol, Baekhyun felt more hungry. His right hand made its way to the back of Chanyeol's head and prompted the taller to lean closer. They are too close and it's impossible to bring the taller any closer, this made the smaller elicit whimpers. Being greedy is really something that Baekhyun feels when he's with Chanyeol and he can't help it.

Pulling away slightly, Chanyeol saw how glassy his best friend's eyes are making him feel mushy and shaky. Baekhyun looks so enticing right now.

Chanyeol then hastily takes his study chair and sits on it, pulling Baekhyun to settle on his lap, "So pretty." He mutters and then seals their lips into a kiss again. 

Kissing never felt so addicting for Chanyeol not until he started kissing his best friend. The past weeks has been a torture without having Baekhyun against him, inside his arms. Without the smaller's lips against him. Without their skin touching, making him feel how soft and warm Baekhyun is.

Those are, without a doubt, the worst weeks for Chanyeol.

  
  
  
  
  


"Slow down on those sandwiches, Yeol. They are not going to run away." Baekhyun reminded as Chanyeol takes bite after bite on the sandwiches.

"I know but I'm really hungry and these are really good." Chanyeol stated before drinking some water.

"Really?" The smaller asked and Chanyeol nodded as he took another bite. "Ah, then that admirer must be really good at making them."

Upon uttering those words, Baekhyun felt confused when Chanyeol dropped the sandwich on the table. Wrapping it back with the sandwich wrapper despite being half-eaten already. There's also a familiar expression marring the taller's face.

"Yeol? Did I say something wrong?" Baekhyun inquired but his best friend just sighed before shaking his head. Baekhyun's not blind though, he can see how Chanyeol's eyes dimmed and how he's furrowing his eyebrows. He just can't pinpoint the reason why the taller's suddenly acting this way.

"I think I did. Did I? Yeollie?" Baekhyun called out, almost looking as upset with a hint of worry. Sometimes his best friend is really hard to convince to open up to him. But it will always be visible and easy to see his emotions.

Sighing, Chanyeol glanced at his best friend and when he saw how upset and worried he was, he couldn't help but feel sick. It feels so wrong to see Baekhyun like this and so he scooted closer to him, dragging his chair nearer to the bed where Baekhyun is.

Chanyeol then reached out his hands to cradle the side of Baekhyun's head, "It's nothing. I don't know why I am being like this too, I mean I know why but I don't know why  _ I should _ even act like this. Do you understand me?"

Frustration lingers in Chanyeol's voice but above all, Baekhyun can feel how confused the taller is. For what reason? He doesn't know either.

"It's okay, Yeol. Tell me when you figured out but continue eating, okay?" Upon hearing those words, Chanyeol can't help but scoff as he looked at the sandwich on top of his study table. The food offends him more than it satisfies his hunger like earlier.

Seeing the reaction of the taller, Baekhyun felt like he was able to put two and two together, making him giggle. Gaining his best friend's attention once again, the smaller saw how confused his best friend is.

"Yeol, are you jealous?" Baekhyun confidently asked while staring straight at Chanyeol's eyes. He knows he's holding his breath back and he feels a weird weight inside his chest as he waits for Chanyeol's answer. Maybe it's weird to ask your best friend that question, Baekhyun thought.

"And if I am?" Baekhyun heard the taller mutter and to be honest, he doesn't know what to say. Nevertheless, he still smiled and planted a kiss on Chanyeol's lips. His lips lingered there for a few seconds before he pulled away.

"I rejected him already." Was all Baekhyun said and he saw how the taller relaxed. He doesn't know why he said that but it felt like he needed to do so. Because deep inside, he wanted Chanyeol to do the same if ever he will feel like that in the future.

Baekhyun can't just point out why but he feels like it's not anything bad.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ It is bad. _

Baekhyun realized it while Chanyeol is pinning him against a wall near the staircase inside their dorm building, kissing him eagerly. Before that, he was mad when Chanyeol ignored him after seeing him with an old admirer which happened to be his classmate in one of his courses. For the smaller, it's not reasonable for the taller to do that when they have plans laid out after their classes.

_ "I thought you were going on a date with him and you know that person hates me, that's why I ignored you when you called me over." _ Was what Chanyeol reasoned out and still, Baekhyun found the reasoning irrational. The taller knows he rejected that person already a year ago, in front of him even. And it shouldn't matter whether the guy hates him, the Chanyeol that he knows will just simply be cocky, annoying or a snob around his admirers.

Just like how Baekhyun acted when one of Chanyeol's ex approached him that week to ask about the taller's whereabouts despite him always being nice to everyone.

So, what changed?

Baekhyun realized that they might simply just not like— love kissing each other. Thinking about it now makes him feel nervous. He doesn't want to jump into conclusions and potentially ruin their friendship. But what friendship there is that goes around kissing each other  _ this _ much?

Taking a shaky breath, Baekhyun pulled the taller closer to bury his thoughts. He doesn't want to ruin anything, including this moment. And so, he indulged himself with Chanyeol's greedy kisses. The taller's tongue graced inside his mouth and Baekhyun can only whimper and moan silently.

He doesn't want to think about anything right now except how the taller lifted his right hand to intertwine it with his before pinning it on the wall. How the taller tilts his head to deepen the kiss, to get a better access as he licks his lips and pulls away. How Chanyeol dove back and captured his lips, nipping and sucking his lower lips interchangeably.

_ Baekhyun just wanted to be in this haze, to feel all of these sensations that his best friend is giving him. _

  
  


Chanyeol doesn't want to stop, he doesn't want to stop kissing Baekhyun. Feeling how perfect their hands, their bodies, their  _ lips _ fit. Feeling how they melt into each other, how they are mold to be this close. He doesn't want to stop. Not when his heart kept on pounding inside his chest.

_ Not when Chanyeol wants Baekhyun to feel it. _

  
  
  
  


Pushing the taller away lightly, Baekhyun felt so dizzy. He feels like he's floating as he catches his breath before resting his head on Chanyeol's shoulder. Baekhyun would want to speak his mind but he's scared and so, he buries his face on the crook of Chanyeol's neck. Feeling how the taller gulped whilst wrapping an arm around him.

Their hands are still intertwined and it seems like none of them has the heart to let go. Baekhyun would like to stop himself from feeling giddy and warm when he realized this. At the same time, he does nothing to ease those feelings.

"I like you, Baekhyun." Taking a sharp breath, Baekhyun felt like shaking upon hearing those words. He must be hearing things. The smaller doubts that he really heard those words with Chanyeol's voice. The post intense make-out session might have something to do with this, Baekhyun thought.

"I like you, so much." Chanyeol said, louder this time as he tightens his hug on Baekhyun. "I don't know when it started but I do." 

Shaking his head, Baekhyun doesn't want to believe it. They've been bestfriends since freshman and he knows what Chanyeol's types are. And he's not one of them. He  _ couldn't _ be one of them.

"You're lying. You're just saying that because you like kissing me." Baekhyun muttered before inhaling the refreshing scent of Chanyeol's cologne. It's scary how doing that calms his nerves.

"Baekhyun, that's not true." Chanyeol responded, of which Baekhyun can sense the sadness lingering in the taller's voice. He doesn't want to invalidate the taller's feelings but he wants to be sure. He's scared that all of these are just from the heat of the moment.

"I really like you and it's okay if you don't feel the same way." Sighing, Baekhyun nodded before forcing himself to pull away from Chanyeol. Looking up, he saw how Chanyeol gave him a soft smile. How the taller's eyes still sparkles despite the unspoken rejection. And those things made Baekhyun feel like crying.

Chanyeol is just really too perfect for him to even describe.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Two things did not change despite the one sided confession. One, their friendship. Second, the kisses that they share. At first, it got them into an awkward phase after Chanyeol's confession but not even three days after, Baekhyun already found themselves sharing chaste kisses.

They should feel bothered about it, with how natural they went back into that habit but it didn't. Instead, the kisses got more passionate and often. Lazy and soft kisses were still there but the eager and fervent ones came more often these days.

"Yeol?" Baekhyun calls out. As always, they just finished having an intense make-out session with Baekhyun lying on top of Chanyeol. Needless to say, this is their favorite position whenever they make-out.

Feeling the taller hum, Baekhyun can't help but smile, "Let's eat already and I think Sehun's about to get back here already. I don't want him to see me here for the nth time this week."

"It's okay. Ignore him. Are you hungry?" Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun only nodded with a pout, earning him a chaste kiss from the taller. "Get up then. I'll treat you."

"Okay!" Baekhyun exclaimed before prompting himself up, smiling widely as Chanyeol mimicked his action. Straightening their clothes and a few stolen kisses, they are good to go.

"What should we buy? Do you want some pork cutlet, Hyun?" Chanyeol asks as he brushes Baekhyun hair with his hand and when Baekhyun looks up to him, he feels like his heart just bursted. Baekhyun will be the death of him, he thinks.

Nodding excitedly, Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol's free hand and dragged him outside, "Let's get your favorite ramen too, Yeollie."

  
  


They reached the small restaurant in a twenty minute walk from their dormitory since the place is just right outside their university grounds. Baekhyun can still remember how often they go here during their freshman year because they both grew to like the food here. Smiling to himself, Baekhyun skipped towards their usual booth as Chanyeol went to the counter to order.

It took less than a minute for Chanyeol to follow the smaller on the table since they are a regular, the owners already know when he said to give them the usual. When he reached their booth, Baekhyun's just scrolled through his phone— scrunching his nose every now and then. Chanyeol can't help but to smile and take some more seconds just to look at Baekhyun.

He can't believe this lad, his best friend for years, is making his heart burst with warmth by just being himself.

"Hey, Yeol." Baekhyun calls out which broke Chanyeol's train of thoughts, urging him to sit on the chair right across the smaller. "What were you thinking?"

Biting his lower lips, Chanyeol shook his head. He doesn't want to make Baekhyun feel awkward once he voices out his thoughts. For him, they are already in a better setup than they were weeks ago.

Frowning, Baekhyun nodded anyways. Fortunately, their order arrived almost immediately, distracting them from the seeping damp atmosphere.

"Eat a lot." Chanyeol said, smiling up to Baekhyun while taking the chashu from his ramen and putting it on a separate saucer. He then pushed it towards Baekhyun, he always does this whenever they eat here. Knowing how Baekhyun loves the said piece of meat, Chanyeol always feels better when he gives it to the smaller.

Beaming to his best friend, Baekhyun gestured for the taller to take some from his pork cutlets as well in which Chanyeol responded with a nod.

"You too, Yeol. Eat a lot."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It's been days since they last saw each other and Baekhyun won't lie, he misses the taller so much. But then, he's the one who's trying to avoid Chanyeol. Barely answering to the taller's messages and going straight to his dorm or somewhere that Chanyeol won't find him after classes.

He just needed this time alone to think. He  _ needs _ to make sure— be sure about his feelings towards Chanyeol. So, even though he missed the taller so much, Baekhyun just sadly drags himself towards his dorm room. Ignoring the urge to go to Chanyeol's room which is just at the other end of the hallway.

Frustrated, Baekhyun struggled first to get the key from his pocket and struggled even more as he tried to insert it in the keyhole. The smaller can't help but stomp his feet and try again, the frown on his face getting deeper.

"That's the wrong key." A familiar voice said from behind, startling Baekhyun causing him to drop the set of keys. Hastily picking up the keys, the smaller then turned around to face the owner of the voice.

"Y-You scared me." Baekhyun muttered before looking away. He just can't take how Chanyeol looks so exhausted and sad right now. He knew his plan to stay away for the mean time will backfire eventually but he did not expect it to be like  _ this. _ It's as if his heart is being ripped apart when he sees the gloomy aura surrounding his best friend. Adding to that is the lack of glimmer in his eyes.

"You're the one who's scaring me, Baekhyun." Chanyeol said before laughing to himself, sounding so tired and upset. Brushing his hair back with his hand, the taller took a step forward. "Let's talk, Hyun. Let's not be like this. If you want to change something between us then let's do it. Just- just don't avoid me."

Hearing those words caught Baekhyun off guard, he didn't mean to send that kind of message to the taller but he guessed it can't be helped. He just ignored the man completely anyway. Shaking his head, Baekhyun lifted his right hand to cradle the taller's left cheek.

"I'm sorry, Yeol. It's not like that. I just want to have some time with myself, to think." Baekhyun muttered before taking a step forward, bringing himself closer towards Chanyeol. Looking up, he planted a soft kiss on the taller's lips. Pulling away, he saw how confused and pained the taller is. So, brushing the tip of his nose against the taller's, Baekhyun spoke.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again, Yeol. I promise. I'm really sorry." Taking a deep breath, Baekhyun closed his eyes before opening it again to stare right at the taller's eyes. This is not how he planned to do this. Exactly not the perfect place to say what he had been thinking about but he cannot bear to see Chanyeol like this anymore. "I like you too. Maybe— maybe I love you b-but it's okay right? I'm really sorry for ignoring you, I just wanted to think this through. I'm really sorry, Yeollie."

Close to tears, Baekhyun felt shaking and at the same time he felt lighter saying those words. It is as if the weight inside his chest has been lifted and removed. Biting his lower lips due to nervousness, Baekhyun sniffles. Chanyeol's face shows no emotion for what feels like a whole minute.

"Is that true?" Chanyeol whispered, the end of his lips' threatening to pull up into a wide smile. But no, he has to make sure that he heard his best friend right. He doesn't want to act rashly right now.

Nodding, Baekhyun blinks as he sniffles, "I like you, really."

Slowly, a warm smile appeared on Chanyeol's face. The taller can't help but smile widely as he chuckles to himself. Wrapping his arms around the smaller, Chanyeol captured Baekhyun's lips. Planting soft kisses before pulling away to kiss the tip of Baekhyun's nose and then his forehead.

"What are we now, Yeol?" Baekhyun mutters as Chanyeol showers his face with kisses, laughing softly when the taller pecked his lips again.

"We can be anything that you want, baby." Hearing the endearment made Baekhyun blush, he can't believe Chanyeol is calling him with that name now. 

"Boyfriends?" Baekhyun asked, eyes brimming with anticipation. When the smaller saw how Chanyeol's expression became softer and how his eyes glinted with fondness and happiness, he felt giddy and warm. Everything that Chanyeol is will always make him feel like there are butterflies in his stomach.

"Of course, boyfriends." Chanyeol said, affection lacing his voice heavily.

"We can kiss more now, then?" Baekhyun said jokingly and Chanyeol can't help but chuckle, his bestfriend— boyfriend is really cute and adorable.

The taller nodded before leaning down again to kiss the smaller. Slowly moving forward to push the smaller against the door. Their lips are moving, melting against each other.

As Chanyeol pulled away, he took the key from his  _ boyfriend's  _ hold and unlocked the door. Holding onto Baekhyun to refrain him from falling when he opened the door.

"We could kiss more inside, baby." He whispered into Baekhyun's ear, earning him a light hit on his chest and a hearty string of giggles from the smaller.

"Okay, boyfriend. Let's do that."


End file.
